


What if?

by nychiq5



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 10:56:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3934168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nychiq5/pseuds/nychiq5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen sometimes wonders....</p>
            </blockquote>





	What if?

**Author's Note:**

> First time J2 writer with no beta. This was inspired by a conversation with the wonderful marrieddorks and by the pictures of Asylum 14.

You get to choose the love of your life, you don't get to choose your soulmate. The one thing that I know is that what we know about these boys is far less then what they show us. Whether it be during filming or during hiatus, even when we have proof of their love, what we see is probably half of what we know.

* * *

They were always meant to be together; inevitable maybe, fate maybe, maybe just their souls finding one another after a long journey.

Jensen was standing at the end of the dock when Jared came home. Dropping the groceries on the countertop, Jared walked down to the boathouse and stopped directly behind Jensen. "Hey babe," Jensen said without turning. "Did you get the steaks?"

Jared huffed out a chuckle and smiled, encircling Jensen in an embrace. Jared nuzzled into Jensen's neck, grazed his lips along Jensen's skin and finally settled behind Jensen's ear.  
"Yeah, whut're you doin out here?," Jared asked, letting his Texan slip out.

Jensen sighed and settled into Jared's chest, "nothin just wanned to be outside."

Jared continued to kiss and nibble on Jensen's neck, "hmmm, come inside, I'll put the steaks on the grill; you can make the taters."

Jensen snorted, "taters? Really Jare? Taters? What next? I gotta get the fixins and trimmins?"

Jared bit down on the joint between Jensen's shoulder and neck. "Ow!!" Jensen yelped. "Whaddya do that for?"

"Cause you made fun of me," Jared pouted.

"C'mon Shackles we gotta get dinner started before the girls get home." Jensen sighed again and withdrew from Jared's embrace.

"You go on, I'll be in in a minute." Jared gave him one last kiss and turned to walk back in the house.

He paused and shifted sideways, "ya' know it'll always be us? Forever... righ Jense? It ain't ever gonna change?"

Jensen turned his head so his profile was set in the relief of the sunset, "yea Jare, I know." Jared turned back towards the house and Jensen turned back to the lake.

Jensen was always fluid in his acceptance of sexual and romantic partners; he was never one to cheat or dabble in other sexual dalliance once he found someone. Once he met Jared, the concept of monogamy became fluid as well. Even when he had Danneel, he had stayed with Jared.

They had never gone past the couple of handjobs, blowjobs, and fingering that took place during the filming of seasons 3 and 4. But once Jared became interested in Genevieve, even those touches stopped. However, the kisses, make out sessions, hugging, and general cuddling never stopped. Even after being married, even after the kids, it never stopped. Its not like he wanted it to stop , its not as if their wives didn't know about it, it just wasn't something that was ever brought up.

They had never had intercourse, and sometimes Jensen would wonder if he ever missed out on something bigger. He never regretted his decision in marrying Danneel, he never pined for Jared, the way fans thought, it was just, sometimes Jensen felt as if the relationship that he would of had with Jared would have been fulfilling on a different level.

Like, when Cliffy would pick them up for early call times, or during late night film sessions when the cold cut through the layers, and time seemed to crawl; Jared would wrap his arms around his shoulder and lean into his neck, masking his entire being in Jared's scent and body warmth. His marriage to Danneel was not one of convenience, nor was it a marriage of opportunity. Jensen had met Danneel and had fall in puppy love with her. At the time she was still with Riley, so there was no point in trying to romance her. They became fast friends and stayed in touch even after Ten Inch Hero. But then he had met Jared and it wasn't as if his crush or interest in Danneel had waned or disappeared, it just changed. It wasn't as strong or all consuming as it had been when it was just her. It could have been due to the long work days and the difference in scheduling. It could have even been due to the fact that they were living in different countries. It could have been any number of reasons, but the only one that always came to mind was the 6'4" man-puppy that became his soul.

Some days he wondered if things would have been that different from the way that it was right now. Then Jensen realizes that he would not of had J.J., and eventhough things would have been great with Jared, he wouldn't risk not being able to have J.J.

Jensen sighs and turns back to the house...if he couldn't have his cake and eat it too then he would settle for the next best thing.


End file.
